A New Journey Awaits
by ZeroXeno
Summary: As I join in the world of Sword Art Online I never thought it would change my life forever. Come join me and my adventure of the virtual world. There will be lots of surprises, happiness, sadness, and etc.
1. Chapter 1 New Life

**A/N : Hello this is my first every story I am making I hope you guys would like it when I write it, also I will have a lot of writers block so please be patient and also give some tips too cause I suck at writing story's anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1 A New Life

"Today's the day Kenji" I said while he was busy looking out the window.

"oh hey there Ryuu, yea i'm excited to start SAO when I get home I can't wait".

"heh well lets go then I also want to start as soon as possible too, so what are you waiting for?".

As we got home I put my things away and put my nerve gear on and begin.

 _Link start_

Well it's still the same as the beta when I last came to this world. as I walk around I saw my friend Kenji. "OI Kenji" as I call to him he saw me and greeted me as well. "hey Ryuu this looks amazing man I wish I gotten this sooner".

"ha ha yea this is awesome, anyway lets start hunting I want to get out there and fight again".

Mean while we go hunting some boars Kenji was struggling so I decided to help him a bit. "hey I see your struggling quite hard man" giving a smile to him.

"well this is my first time playing this game so yea I would suck at it".

"Anyway listen closely to activate a skill you must initiate your motion input, after that wait a slight pause and then let it loose which way you want".

"Hmm like this?" (taking a stance ready for a thrusting strike) "yea like that and then let it loose".

As I saw him had the skill right I tell him to do it this time against the boar in front of him. He did it and finish it off.

[Level up]

2

Col: 100

Exp: 50

Items: 2

"Hell yea this is quite actually fun man thanks for helping me out". "Sure no problem I wanted to play this with at least someone so i'm not alone ya know".

"yea yea we know how boring it is alone, anyway lets hunt some more i'm eager to start hardcore leveling up like a boss".

"Sure lets start". As we were going to hunt some more I heard Kenji yelling and I look at him I knew it was a teleport. Soon I arrive in the Town of beginning, everyone was confuse at what's happening I mumble "forced Teleport?"

"Ryuu What's going on?"

"I'm not sure my self either", as I said that I saw a little red thingy in the sky flashing red and soon it cover the while sky and all we saw was red, soon some red blood like thing leek from the surface, starting to form into a red cloak I immediate recognize it was the GM.

 _ **Attention players welcome to my world.**_

"His world? is he kidding".

 ** _My name is Kayaba Akihiko._**

"T-That's him?"

 _ **As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world.**_

"It is him".

 ** _As you may notice the logout button missing from the main menu._**

I check if he was right and sure it was, the logout button wasn't there anymore.

 _ **But this is not a defect in the game. I repeat this is not a defect in the game, it is a feature of sword art online.**_

 _"A-A feature?" I heard someone say._

 ** _you cannot logout of SAO yourselves, And no one on the outside can shutdown or remove the NerveGear. Should this be a attempted, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life._**

"WHAT!"

Someone at the edge trying to get out yelling they can't get out.

 _ **unfortunately, several players' friends and families ignore this warning, and have attempted to remove the NerveGear. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, from both inside Aincrad and the real world.**_

"Two hundred thirteen? no way"

 ** _As you can see, news organizations across the world are reporting these deaths. Thus you can assume that the danger of a NerveGear being removed is now minimal. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game._**

"Clear the game!"

 ** _But i want you to remember this clearly. There's is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your hp drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost. And simultaneously, the NerveGear will destroy your brain. There is one mean of escape. To clear the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, Floor 1. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the floor boss advance to the next level. Defeat the final boss on floor 100, and you will clear the game._**

 _"Clear all 100 floors? that's impossible the beta tester never made it that high"._

 ** _Finally, I've added a present from me to your item storage. Please see for yourselves._**

I open the menu like he said and I check it, there was a mirror in it. I select it and my menu close I grab it and look in it. It was showing my face but not my actual face, well sorta look like my original face, but still i heard a noise from my left and right seeing bright light then my self was lit up like the others as well.

After that I look around I saw everyone changed, some crossdress like idiot's. Soon I call Kenji and he look like he is in real life also I do to when I look in the mirror and I see my sorta messy cyan hair and blue eyes looking at my self, then I wonder why would he do that.

 ** _Right now, you're probably wondering, "why?" why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of sword art online and NerveGear, do all this? My goal has already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason... to create this world and intervene in it._**

"Kayaba!"

 _ **And now, it is complete. This ends the tutorial for the offical Sword Art Online launch. Good luck players.**_

As soon he finish his speech he started to burn away and suck out of there in the sky leaving the sun setting. all of us shock at his speech, someone drop their mirror and scream then the whole crowed panic like a bull on stampede. Seeing the outer sphere disappeared I grab Kenji's arm and ran towards the narrow town.  
Coming to a stop I saw two player there as well. Hey you there. both of them looking at me. what's your name guys?

I'm Kirito and this is Klein Hello, well im Ryuu and this is Kenji nice to meet ya. as both of them were talking what ever they were talking about I ask Kenji if he had any friends or siblings that log in and he said his younger sister login at the same time as him so he gotta go look for her.

"Well I guess this is good bye until you find your sister". "Ok sure thing i'll message you later when i have found her back at the plaza". "Ok how about you guys kirito and kelin?" asking them,

"I'm going alon-"

"Give me all yo Col whoa he ya"

verrrrrmmmm

... "Yo you just had to say that huh Kenji? while I was explaining it to Lilly how we got into this mess". "Well I was bored so I thought I get you guys attention and that came into mind". Me and Lilly look at each other and laugh hard at what Kenji just did a second ago, "That was the funniest thing I ever heard from you man, great story bro". Mean while me and Lilly was laughing out quite hard Kenji was giving us a irritating stare at us, we manage to calm down from it and I decided to say, lets go hunt the stronger we are the longer we can survive.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I think I can do better of I put it to the test well stay tune for more._**


	2. Chapter 2 The Beautiful Twins

_**A/N: hello guys here's chapter two of A New Journey. Sorry if I don't update much, it mean's i'm busy with test at school. Anyway enjoy**_

* * *

Chapter 2

As time flies me, Kenji, and Lilly were out in the field's trying to level up as fast as we can.

"Ryuu switch" Lilly calling out to me as she Knock away the wolf, me following up with _Horizontal slash_ and killing the wolf causing me to level up.

[Level up]

5

Col: 300

Exp: 239

Item: 2

"Nice job Ryuu and Lilly", "thanks let's keep going We can get more exp if we go over there past the hill". As were moving along we heard some scream coming from our left.  
hearing this we ran where it came from. I saw about 3 other people surrounded by at least 13 goblin looking hungry for some blood. I ran as fast as I can leaving Lilly and Kenji behind to help then as quick as I can but being a bit late I saw one shattered in to many bits of light while the other two were struggle to hold them self up.

Jumping right into the circle I immediately taken out one of the goblin and ask if they were alright. "yes we are all right, but we can't hold any longer than what is going on" said the girl with the katana

"All right follow my lead". They both agree, then I dash at one of the goblin who was close to me and killed him right off the bat. As that happen the girl with the katana follow up at my lead taking out almost half of them. Seeing this they are able to hold out them self but not against this bunch of enemy. Soon Lilly and Kenji finally arrive and started attacking on the outside of the circle. The other girl with the rapier who looks exactly like her sister seems a bit shy, but she is able to hold herself also. Coming to a end of these group of mob a Giant goblin appeared out of no where and started to roar very loud causing some more goblin to spawn. We panic so hard that we ran for out live's as fast as we can, because we can't handle that much and the giant goblin at the same time so we retreat.

 _10 minute's later_...

Coming to a stop in town to catch our breath, I pulled out two health potion and gave both of then one and I ask the two girl what's their name, I'm Yukiko and this is my twin sister Yumiko"

"H-Hello nice to meet you" Yumiko said shyly while looking away.

"Anyway what were you guys doing out there?" As I was wondering why.

"We were just going around hunting but, we trigger some sort of field trap, spawning a lot of goblins and started surrounding us, but one of our friend died trying to protect us also".

As Yukiko was explaining to us they seem quite sad that they lost their friend.

"Well if you girls got no where to go, might as well join with us, I mean it's better if we are in a large group".

"Sure we'll be glad to" both of them seem happy about the invitation.

"Alright lets get a move on because we are sorta falling behind schedule".

 _Meanwhile..._

"That should be the last of them" we were fighting some small phoenix that was around us while we were walking around the grassy green field's.

[Level up]

6

Col: 350

Exp: 290

Item: 1

Rare Item:

Mysterious Flute

"Whoa is that a flute?" Kenji and Lilly said in unison. "yea, why?" saying that both of them gotten close in my face obviously interested in the flute.

"Well it is a rare item I heard about that can attract any rare monster to you depending how beautiful the song is, what ever you are playing".

"No, maybe next time when we at least get to higher floors because, the first floor hasn't been cleared yet and, we may get a better chance at higher floors, anyway we might as well go and look around for the meeting that I heard in town that was going to take place".

While we were looking around we found the meeting and decided to go and participate in it.

"Thanks for coming everyone".

"My name is Diabel and in this game i'm a knight".

Many of the crowed's laugh, I didn't because it isn't funny to me, and while Kenji was trying to hold in his laughter from that comment.

"Today, me and my party found the boss on top of this tower".

Every one gasp from that even I did also.

"We need to defeat the boss and show everyone that it is possible to clear this game"

"Way to go man"

"Alright then everyone form a party of 5 - 7 players"

"Well there's already 5 of us so we are ok"

When everyone was done partying up, we gave out attention back to Diabel.

"Alright then lets begi-"

"Hold up!"

As we heard that there's a guy jumping down the stairs right into the middle of the meeting.

"My name is Kibaou, i'm here to say that some of you have to apologize to the two-thousands that had died when this stupid game started".

"What!" many players were surprise of this new's from him.

"Kibaou are you refering to the beta tester?"

"Of course, ever since this stupid game started they just up and left us behind, taking all the easy quest and and making them self stronger".

"I'm sure there's a beta tester in here somewhere, come out and give all your col and item's that you hog, our else we can't trust them in protecting us party member".

Given from that speech I was a bit irritated and my team stared at me.

"What's wrong Ryuu?" everyone looking concern about me.

"Nothing i'm fine"

"May I speak?"

A tall tan guy walked into the middle.

"My name is Egil".

"Kibaou may I ask are you saying that because of the beta tester, many people died?"

"Yea that's right"

"Have you gotten this guide book from the shop, it was provided free"

"Yea what about it?"

"Well this is information that the beta tester had put in".

"What" many people were shock because they never heard of the guide book that the beta tester had put information for them.

Kibaou gave a irritating stare and went back to sit down, same with Egil

"Well given that the latest thing that was announce is the guide book, it is said that the boss is called Illfang and it use's a long sword with a shield and, it changes to a talwar and change's attack pattern as well when his HP reach the red zone".

"That wraps up the meeting now, we meet here at 10 don't be late".

"Well what now Ryuu" Kenji asking me what we should do next.

"Well lets head back to town and stock on potion and other thing we may need". Saying that I started leaving for town.

As I gotten back to town I saw a NPC Black Smith and decided to go and check it out. "Hello there young adventure what would you like to buy today" asking me the question. "I like to use your forge please" mean while the other's were looking for a place that sold some small health potion. Entering the smith's house I immediately got to work, opening my menu I saw something strange and thought I seeing things and apparently I wasn't.

[Crafting]

Sword

Axe

Spear

Shield

Dagger

Katana

Scythe

Rapier

War Hammer

Throwing

Mace

Cross Gun

Misc

"WHAT! IS THIS FOR REAL?" Yelling out loud my friends came rushing back to the smith house I was in.

"Is everything all right?" Yukiko giving a worried face, same with Yumiko as well

"Yea everything's all right" looking back at my menu I tap on sword's and show what I could make right now.

[Sword]

Silver Light

Vengaence

Striker

Alpha

"Hmm, I think Silver Light would do for now", tapping on silver light came up the stats on it

Name: Silver Light

Required Stats:

Strength: 5

Agility:12

"Seems like it's more for Agility type's, might as well make it, I like being able to move fast and quick around the field when i'm fighting anyway"

"Now let's see what I need"

Material's Required:

Silver Ingot

Leather

"Obviously it need's silver, well where the hell am I going to get something like that". Looking around I ask if the smith sells the ore and sure he does sell it. Buying two Silver ore and Leather I went back to the Forge and Anvil and put the silver in the forge waiting for it to heat up.

 _30 mins later..._

"Finally it's done, never thought it would take this long heating the ore up but, it better be worth the wait".

Placing the Silver Ingot on the Anvil I started hitting on it a couple of time and, the results it's shining bright white colors and soon fading away. Tapping on it show's it's given stats.

Silver Light

Stats:

Strength: 5

Agility: 12

Damage:

37-52

Upgrade's Available: 30

Bonus Stats:

[Give the user a short speed boost when using a skill that glow's light color's for 3 second's]

"Seem's useful when I need to close in to the enemy"

Saying it with a smile the other's wanted some new weapon's too.

"Sure the stronger we are the better of our survival".

Looking at my friend's I need to make a Rapier for Yumiko, a Scythe for Kenji (because he wanted one), a Katana for Yukiko, and another Sword for Lilly, judging by their face I have to at least make one that they like or i'm getting a slap to the face by Yukiko. Meanwhile I'm looking at the menu I start with the Katana, believe it or not Yukiko wanted a new weapon and fast at the same time, Kenji wanted power in his Scythe, Yumiko wanted speed like mine but different, and Lilly wanted a Sword that also boost speed like mine so I might as well make the Silver Light again for her. Now I need about 4 Iron Ingot, 1 Amethyst, 3 Leather, 1 Silver Ingot and that's pretty much what I need to make all the weapon.

"Might as well start with the Scythe, it seem's kinda hard and I may get good amount of Crafting Exp if I start something like that. Afterwards making them everyone seem's satisfying by their new weapon's I made.

[Crafting Skill's]

Smith [36/1000]

Seem's like a good start for Smithing thinking to my self while the other's are being happy at their new weapon.

"Well guy's let's go find a inn and rest for the night"

Soon we were at a inn

"Room for 4 please"

"here you go"

Grabing the key's I gave each one a key to their own rooms but Yukiko and Yukimo have to share room's, "nothing wrong with it right girl's?".

"Sure, or I can sleep with you instead Ryuu" Yukiko giving a smirk on her face while grabbing my right arm.

"Err... no I think i'm good anyway let's rest we need all the energy to take on the boss".

* * *

The next day

10:30 A.M.

 _In side the dungeon in front of the door._

 _"_ Everyone, I have one thing to say good luck, now charge"

Eurraaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Everyone's charging in and the we can see the boss with his sentinal coming in to strike us down.

"Kenji, Yumiko distract one of them, Yukiko and Lily attack the other one too, i'll go after the third one".

Doing so everyone got into position and started my plan for the sentinel I ran with Horizontal slash ready, feeling the speed boost from my Silver Light seeing it take's less then 5 seconds to reach the sentinel is good. Getting into a sword lock with one of the sentinel I push it away and started _Vertical slash_ connecting the skill against the sentinel it shattered into many glowing particle's. Another one was coming from my right, barely dodging his mace, I used _Vertical slash_ again eliminating them. Looking at the boss it was low in the red zone he threw his sword and shield away switching weapon like the guide book said but, it wasn't the Talwar we were expecting only me and Kirito recognized it. It was a No-Dachi.

"No, jump away as fast you can" hearing Kirito yelling out we did as he said but Diabel was straight ahead ready to finish Illfang off but, Illfang had other plan's. He started jumping from pillars to pillars in top speed finally dashing at Diabel knocking him away to the side.

"DIABEL" me and Kirito yelled in unison.

Kirito immediately ran towards Diabel, same with me.

"Diabel that was reckless of you, why did you went after the boss alone"

"Y-Your a beta tester too, you knew what I was doing?".

"You were after the last attack bonus"

Diabel even though almost dying, gave a smile.

"P-Please defeat the boss for me, for everyone ugh please"

"Goodbye"

Sadness over came my face because our raid leader just died in front of us. Overcome with sadness and hatred me, Kirito, Asuna, and the other ran after the boss Illfang.

"We will distract it Kirito, Asuna deal the final blow to Illfang"

"Roger"

The plan was me and Kenji is to distract Illfang and let Kirito and Asuna finish it off.

 _Horizontal Strike_

Connecting my skill to Illfang No-Dachi knocking it away, Kenji follow up with _Razor Strike_ lowering the boss hp a bit lower. Then Kirito and Asuna finish him off by cutting straight threw the boss shining bright light sorta blinding us for a sec then shattered in to little light shard's. The room color faded away giving us the 'Congratulation' sign that we had won against Illfang.

"Good job Kirito" saying with a smile on my face.

"You to Ryuu never though you be this strong will to challenge the boss".

"Yea will you did offer a option to come with ya but, I have friend's I want to protect as well".

"Good job Kirito that was good swordsmen" Egil coming to congratulate Kirito"

"Thanks"

Things were going fine until.

"Why?"

"Huh"

We were looking back at the crowd in confusion.

"W-Why, why did you let Diabel die?".

Uh oh, thing's are about to go down.

"Let him die?" I heard Kirito mumble.

"That's right, you knew the boss attack pattern but, didn't tell us in front, other wise Diabel wouldn't had died, i'm sure there's other beta tester here as well come out with your hand's up".

I message Kenji to not tell anyone here that i'm also a beta tester and he kept those words silent. While Kiabou was ranting on about how dirty beta tester were Kirito was unusually laughing hard out of no where.

"Ha ha ha ha"

"He's a beta tester and a cheater which mean's, he's a beater".

"Beater I like it, next time you see me never compare me to those weaklings like you guy's" saying with a smile on Kirito face

Then Kirito was walking away up the stairs, I was sorta mad and sad at the same time I didn't know which was which now. Keeping clam I order my team to move up the stairs to floor 2 as well.

* * *

 _Floor 2_

 _12/1/2022_

 _9:30 P.M._

 _Fuyville_

 _"_ Finally we made it"

Kenji was extremely tired as all of us was too. That boss fight took most of our energy to take him down.

Shortly after we arrive in town we went and found a inn close to the teleport gate.

"Well come, would you like a room to stay?"

"Yes 4 room's please"

"Ok here you go, enjoy your stay"

"Thank's"

After receiving the key's we all went to our respective room for the night.

* * *

 _ **A.N: Well hope you guys like it I was planning on adding the cross gun to turn up the tide a bit and make it sorta interesting instead of those boring unique extra sword skill's because I like it to be something different other than the same thing like in SAO where Kirito and Kayaba both had a 'Unique skill' to the story. Anyway bye for now, please rate and review also give me tips and info on how you want the story to turn out. i'm not making it where they are going to join the Laughing Coffin or something like PKing other normal players, just not my style, anyway for real now bye.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected Monster

_**A/N: Here's another chapter I hope you guys enjoy it and also when I say Cross Gun I mean a Cross bow that fire's like a machine gun, if you know what I mean by that, now cya at the end.**_

* * *

 _Time: 6:00 A.M._

 _Inn_

 _Floor: 2, Fuyville_

Being woken up wasn't my idea of waking up. I look around only to find Yukiko next to with her eye's open and smiling like a happy kid.

"Yukiko what are you doing in my bed?" sounding shock at what she is doing in my bed.

"Well I thought I can cheer you up because, I saw your sad face back when we finish the last boss" Yukiko giving a heartily smile.

"So that's why your in my bed, could of ask me sooner beside's trying to seduce me while i'm asleep, anyway, let's repair our weapons so they won't break when we use them" saying so I already left the inn and into the town's smith shop.

While I was looking at my menu and seeing what I need for repairing our weapon, Yukiko gave me a hug of gratitude for helping her lasting this long.

"Thank's Yukiko but, I need to focus on this right now" saying so she was a bit sad but cheered up afterwards.

"Now let's see what I need to repair our weapon".

Repairing Material Require:

Iron Ingot

"That's simple to get".

Getting up, I headed to the smith and bought some Iron Ore and heated them in the forge, after the Iron Ore merged into Ingot I started repairing my weapon and Yukiko too.

 _20 minute's later..._

"All done Yukiko".

Giving her Katana back she was eager to go back and hunt some more monster.

"Thank's Ryuu, your a big help" giving me another big hug and left to wake up Yumiko for the day.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday" saying to my self I went and look at the Cross Gun option in the crafting menu.

Opening the menu I check Cross Gun and here's what I can make.

[Cross Gun]

Available:

Valkyrie

Yew Bolter

Ebon Crossfire

Phantom Dawn of Light's Hope

"Hmm, let's start with Phantom Dawn of Light's Hope, it seem's like a good one for getting a lot of smith Exp".

[Phantom Dawn of Light's Hope]

Stat's Required:

Strength: 5

Agility: 17

"Just my liking of mostly Agility Stat's, now what do I need for it".

Material's Required:

4 Iron Ingot

2 Reinforced String

1 Leather

"That's sure something, maybe I can get some string from a general store or i'm going to have to fight some spider's for it".

"Well might as well make Valkyrie, it only cost two Leather and a Iron Ingot while I am hunting for string's".

Soon I heard some foot steps coming in I close the menu and look the other way, Kenji came in yawning followed with Yukimo, Yumiko, and Lilly all except Yukiko wanted their weapons repaired and so I repaired their weapons, now we can go back out there and keep on leveling up as much as we can.

"Hey Ryuu where should we hunt today?".

"Since this is floor is almost like floor 1 but different but, there's a forest maybe i'll get the material's I need there."

"Ok let's go then".

While out there in the field I got a message from Klein

"What is it now Klein, don't tell me your still looking for a girlfriend when your over 20".

[Message]

From: Klein

[Ryuu if you ever find a cute girl make sure to message me and i'll be on my way to confront her.]

"Who is it Ryuu" Kenji was wonder what it was all about.

"Oh uh... no one important".

"Oh ok well let's start looking for some monster i'm eager to start showing how much I had grown since what you had taught me.

"Ok show me what you learned Pupal" giving a grin to him

"Heh i'll show you what i'm made off".

While we were chatting we reach the forest in to time.

"Well that's one huge ass forest!".

"What? scared already" Yukiko teasing Kenji.

"N-No i'm not scared... anyway let's get going" Kenji went ahead and we followed, I didn't want anyone here in danger so I thought I would go first just in case there's a trap or something bad would happen. While leading the team I heard something to my right, hearing so I picked up a throwing needle and threw it over to where I heard and sure enough there was a monster there waiting to ambush us but, it was a mini field boss for floor 2.

"Everyone stay back" saying so I drew my sword ready for what ever come's my way

Olivis the Dryad

"What! a Dryad" shock by the name I told everyone to teleport away because, a Dryad were powerful nature's monster.

"No, were staying here with you" Yukiko saying with a angry tone in her voice

"Why?, these Dryad are strong even for our level right now!"

"No, if your staying i'm staying too" still with a angry but sad tone a bit to it.

"She's got a point Ryuu, we can't just leave you out here to die while we are safe back in town".

Dammit if they won't go back then I have no choice but to threat them with my own death early on.

"If you don't go back then i'm going to kill my self right here right now".

"No if you do that t-then who is going to help lead us through out the whole way?" Yukiko seem's to be crying a bit that if I died here then she may as well commit suicide along with me.

"Then teleport back i'll buy us some time for you guys to escape".

"Fine then at least equip a shield so you have a better chance of survival"

"Fine"

Keeping my attention at the Dryad I open my menu and equip a Extremely rare shield that I made it's called: The Chosen One

The bonus stat's on it was extremely good on it

[Bonus Stat's]

As the user's grow in Agility/Strength the more powerful this Shield's become

[Stat's]

15 + 2(+0.39) of Maximum Agility

10 + 1(+0.41) of Maximum Strength

"There, happy now?"

"Still not happy because, your not coming with us" she still not convince that I was serious about it

"I'll make it quick, i'll treat you to anything when I get back to town".

"You better for making me worried about you" hearing this she seem's convince now.

Teleport: Fuyville

Everyone was teleporting back in town, now it's time to finish this. thinking about it I charge with all my might at it.

 _'Vorpal Slash'_

I start by using 'Vorpal Slash' at the boss's leg, then I block the boss Leaf Tornado with my shield giving quite a shock from the impact of that lowering my health to 67%. After that I charge in again this time jumping at the Dryad's face.

 _'Shield Bash'_

Doing so staggered the boss for 3 second's I used this opportunity to do some combo on her. Jumping at her again this time I aim for her body.

 _'Charving Slash'_

I strike where I think would hurt the most, which is the gem at her heart that I saw, doing so I saw the Dryad health drop quite a lot but not enough damage to actually to eliminate it.

"Dammit if only that would drop the boss's hp down to the third bar already" seeing that the boss hp didn't drop all the way to the third bar.

Seeing that this is gonna take a while, "might as well pull out the Cross Gun out". Opening my menu I quickly look for the Valkyrie that I made, selecting that I grab it and shot a barrage of arrow's at the Dryad gem heart. Her hp were dropping a lot due to careful aiming at it but, I only had one clip on me that hold about 20 shot's in it. Realizing this I only had only 1 arrow's left in the clip, so to make use of it I charge at the boss dodging anything she throw's at me but, I was caught on her Leaf Tornado shredding me quite hard putting me near the red zone.

"Crap no time to lose". using this opportunity I used:

 _'Explosive Shot'_

Doing so I aim carefully at her heart hitting it, I went flying into the air from the explosion to where I was standing before charging in at the boss I didn't take damage from the explosion because I was quite a bit of distance away from the heated impact.

"Ryuu" hearing this I saw Yukiko came back with Klein and his friend's

"Oh, hello Klein, Yukiko", saying with a weak smile on my face.

"Idiot, I saw your health drop quite a lot when me and the other got back to town. So I went around looking for help and I found this guy right here and told that you were in danger of a field boss. He quickly gather his friend's and came with me to help you take care of the Dryad".

She was crying and hugging me kinda hard because I nearly died trying to protect her and everyone, well I was the person that invited her and Yumiko to our party, she must of wanted to help me but, I turned her down and now i'm nearly dead causing her to worried over me.

"Oh, that was a bad idea to bring him here" saying so she look at what was in my hand.

"Is that?".

"Crap" I quickly put it away and Yukiko started Questioning me about it.

"What was that I just saw in your hand?", giving me a stare.

"I"ll tell you if you keep it a secret from everyone from now on and when we are alone", whispering in her ear, I was quite sad that she found out about the Cross Gun in my hand.

"Sure but, you have to make me one also, knowing that your our Black Smith", whispering in my ear

"Fine fine, let's go".

"Ehh, but what about the boss?".

"Yea what about the boss" hearing Klein and his friend's also wanting to know what happen.

"Oh I defeated it before I nearly died"

"Seriously!, what was it?", giving me look of interest.

"It was a 'Beautiful Dyrad Girl' that was the boss", knowing Klein chasing after cute girl's.

"What!, how could you do that dude", yelling loudly in my ear.

"Remember, it was a field boss, and it was like a siren, if you know what those are, anyway she was quite beautiful but, she also had a dark side to her like the siren, attracting prey with beautiful look's or Music to a area, then finish them off like that".

"Ok, I think I wish I didn't come help or I would end like a baited fish in net's".

"Yep I see you getting baited", smiling at him.

"Anyway let's start heading back Yukiko, i'm sure the other's are also worried about me and you", while giving her a hug to comfort her.

 _Town: Fuyville_

 _Time: 5:00 P.M._

 _Inn_

"Hello everyone, miss me?"

"Ryuu" both Lilly and Yumiko said and rush to hug at me knocking me down to the floor.

"Idiot, you didn't have to be reckless and nearly died". Lilly and Yumiko were crying also like Yukiko earlier.

"Well i'm alive so yea" giving them a hug too to comfort them.

"Anyway's let's rest for now i'm tired from fighting that Dryad".

"You were fighting it?". Kenji asking in interest.

"Yea, I manage to defeat it before I nearly died" giving a assure look to them.

"Well if you defeated a boss, then it should of given a last hit bonus reward".

"Yea, what did you get?" now they are up in my face asking what was the bonus reward.

I signed and told them what I got from the Dryad.

"Well I got a new piece of armor"

[Destiny Silk's Vestment]

Stat's required

Strength: 10

Agility: 23

Bonus Stat's

[If worn by female player and complete the whole set, their sword skill's will increase in speed and power by 5% of maximum hp]

"Wow that's op if someone's hp is very high and kinda cute looking too"

"Yea but, it had weak defense to it so your best with agility for it and, I just so happen to have all the piece of the set too", while looking away and blushing hard.

"Oh oh it must look very cute that your blushing Ryuu", Yukiko trying to tease me about the new armor I got from the Dryad.

"Ho ho, maybe your up to the challenge and wear it in front of us then".

(Great combat Ryuu)

"I'll take you on it then", Yukiko smiling at me, so I gave her the whole set

"Fine but, on one condition, you have change your armor while we are looking if you think your self quite prideful".

"Ehh, I thought I go and change in the other room and come back here", she seem's to be blushing that she have to change in front of us.

"I'm just kidding Yukiko, you can go to the other room and change", giving a assure smile to comfort her form her embarrassment.

"O-Ok then, here goes nothing".

She went into her room and change into the new armor I got as a bonus drop.

 _Yukiko POV:_

"Wow, this look's really cute I'll have to thank Ryuu for this but, what about Yumiko, I mean we are both twin's in real life too. Maybe Ryuu also got lucky and have another pair" smiling at the new cute armor, she came out and Kenji's jaw drop down to the floor. I mearly close my eye in case I get a slap for staring too long, knowing that the armor is very cute too.

"Whaaaat, that's cute Yukiko, hey Ryuu do you have another pair that I also can wear?", Yumiko also wanted a pair of the Destiny silk armor set too.

"Well I don't particular have another pair but, it's odd that I can make another pair in my menu".

"Really!, let's start on it right now".

"W-Whaaaaaaa" Yumiko is dragging me to the smith shop because, she also wanted one too.

"I Yumiko, I thought you were the shy type but, to drag me all the way to the smith's shop is taking it too far from what you usually do", while yelling at the top of mu lung.

"Well it isn't fair sis get's a cute armor and I don't get one either".

"Well, the material's i'm going to need is silk and i'm not even sure where to get silk, unless you know how to make it or know where it sells".

"Hmm, maybe you have some armor that is made of silk on it, maybe I can reuses it to make the 'Destiny Silk' right now".

"B-But the only silk I have is m-my u-underwear and b-bra", she look's embarrass to talk about that, only because the only silk she has is her panties and bra.

"Oh well, tomorrow i'll go look if they sell some at the general store and we should go to sleep it's getting late", sounding tired from the insane fight with the Dryad that was out of my league but, I was able to defeat it only with the help of a secret weapon that Yukiko know's as well".

 _Floor: Fuyville_

 _Time: 9:30 P.M._

 _Inn_

"I'm back guy's", calling at the other's that me and Yumiko were back.

"Yo, you were out quite long, what happen" Kenji was worried that something may happen to me again the leader of the team and the strategist as well.

"N-Nothing H-Happened", Yumiko was embarrass about what we were talking about earlier.

"Yea nothing happen, let's reset for the day i'm tired and nearly died today in the forest".

"Ok, then cya tomorrow" Kenji going back to his room.

"Yea cya", saying back at him.

"Yumiko if your also scared like your sister that I almost died, maybe it would be better if you come and slept with me too because, I don't want any of you guy's to worried about me anymore even when i'm not here anymore also too".

"S-Sure, if that's o-ok with y-you" still embarrass but, this time sleeping with a guy friend's room.

"I'm sure, even your sister Yukiko sneaked into my room last night to sleep with me, i'm not sure why but she may be worried also like she predicted that I was going to be in danger in the future or something".

"R-Really, you let me sleep with you to night?", she seem's to cheer up the fact that she can sleep with me and keep her comfort, she seem's sad if I wasn't there to comfort her and help her face her fear of loosing another important friend.

"Sure Yukiko does it too when she is scared of loosing me or the other's and come to me for comfort", giving her a assure smile that I won't let anything happen to them.

"Well let's sleep, we have a long day ahead", yawning which signal that i'm tired.

We went into my room and I decided to sleep on the long couch that was in the room that I rented for the night and the two girl's could have the bed.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry guy's that I update late, it's because I have school to worried about which is kinda overpowering me but, i'm managing, also I've kinda running dry on idea's for the story but that's the fun part because, I can add what ever come's to mind and then re read it and make adjustment to it.**_

 _ **Anyway cya in chapter 4.**_


End file.
